Prom Revisited
by QuickSilver Knight
Summary: A small Drabble Fic just to let people know I'm alive...


A small Drabble-fic just to let people know I'm still alive.

There WILL BE a new Darkness Calls chapter out this week. Honest.

Disclaimer: I own damn little and that sure doesn't include BTVS or  Fountains of Wayne .

Xander stood off to the side of the dance floor talking to Giles as Cordelia flounced up. "Well Dweeb-boy..." she commented as she looked him up and down. "Damn, who did you pay to dress you?" She was actually impressed for a change. She hadn't realized that Xander would clean up that well.

Xander just barely managed to keep from making his reply the bomb that he could have and settled for a simple "You'll see soon enough, my date should be here anytime now."

"Wow. You _actually _have a date?As in a real person?"

Xander's only reply at first was a smirk that for some reason scared Cordy a little. "Yeah well, I met her while working my ass off last summer. We just actually got together recently."

"You actually have a job?"

"Had. Cleaning pools. Last summer that is. I've got a new one now." Xander leaned forward and said in her ear just low enough so Giles couldn't hear him: "How do you think you got your dress paid for Princess?"

Cordy's mouth dropped a bit and she just stared at him in disbelief. "You?!"

Xander' smirk was all the answer that was needed.

"Well... Uhmmm..." Cordy started back-peddling both figuratively and literally as the sheer thought that her ex had paid for her prom dress hit her. "I've got to go and mingle some." She said to them both and turned to make a hasty retreat.

Xander smiled to himself and let her get three steps away and the suddenly said "You're welcome Cordy!" in a loud voice and had the satisfaction of seeing her steps falter for a moment and then watching her stalk away.

"Huh? What?"

Xander's smile just grew a little as he turned towards Giles and said "Oh nothing, G-man, just a little payback."

Just after saying that Xander's smile blossomed out to a full fledged grin and he started towards the door with a hastily thrown "Gotta go G... my date is here."

Giles turned his head to acknowledge Xander's comment and then he spotted the woman standing at the door. With a slightly stunned look on his face he pulled his glasses off, cleaned them and put them back on. No, the view hadn't changed. As he took them off again, they slipped unnoticed out of his hands and fell to the floor. "Well I'll be buggered." He actually said out loud as he watched the statuesque brunette greet Xander with a hug and a long deep kiss.

Giles was not the only one who was shocked by what he saw and the bow wave of surprise was almost visible as Xander pulled his date out towards the dance floor. Giles could see that Buffy and Angel were out there as well as Cordelia and Wesley (The insufferable little prat finally taking his advice and asking the young lady to dance) A little bit of the Ripper came out in his grin as he watched Buffy stumble to a halt and just stare at Xander and the woman that had joined them on the dance floor.

"How? What? Huh? Xander!?"

"Hi Buffster," Xander had a truly shit eating grin on his face by this time. "DB..." He said nodding towards Angel. "Nice tux." With that small comment Angel now knew with a certainty just where the tux had come from that had mysteriously shown up on his mansion's doorstep earlier that day.

Seeing that Buffy was totally flummoxed by Xander's date, Angel felt it necessary to at least respond "Thank you... And this is?" he prompted looking at the lady in Xander's arm

Xander winced a little and then smiled brightly "Oh, that's right I'm sorry baby..." At the woman's wide smile and laugh Xander continued "This is my girlfriend Michelle. Michelle Cha..."

"Oh My God! MOTHER?!" Cordy's voice seemed to just fit in a natural lull in the music and everyone within earshot could plainly hear the surprise in her voice.

"Oh do be a good girl and close your mouth Cordelia, you'll attract flies otherwise."

Codelia could only stand there in complete shock at seeing her mother standing there in Xander's arms on the dance floor.

"Oh please... Mine and your Father's divorce has been finalized for four months now. And Alexander here is just... yummy. I do wish to thank you so much for introducing us dear."

And up on stage a little known band from the East Coast was playing up a song that with just one little change would one day be a hit:

CC's mom has got it going on

CC's mom has got it going on

CC do you remember when I mowed your lawn

Your mom came out with just a towel on

I could tell she liked me from the way she stared

And the way she said you missed a spot over there

And I know you think it's just a fantasy

But since your dad walked out

Your mom could use a guy like me

CC's mom has got it going on

She's all I want and I've waited for so long

CC can't you see your just not the girl for me

I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with CC's mom

Okay... This came about from listening to the AFN (Armed Forces Network) radio show on a really crappy radio out in BFI. The gist of it being that it was hard to make out the word "Stacey" and it sounded like CC (or CiCi) and all I could think of was that Cordy's initials were "CC"

My thanks to Fountains of Wayne for their song "Stacey's Mom" and for Joss for giving us so much to play with.

QSK

Who really wants to post some more of Darkness Calls...


End file.
